


Zeugma

by UncrownedKing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Branding, Burning imagery, Gen, Poetry, and their relationship with each other and the split, blood mention, its a poetry collection about the creativitwins, pour one out for me being inspired by my poetry class, suggested violence, suggested/implied death, this is a poetry collection my guys idk what to tell you, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrownedKing/pseuds/UncrownedKing
Summary: /ˈzo͞oɡmə/  — nouna figure of speech in which a word applies to two others in different sensesA collection of poems written for, by, or to Creativity Sanders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my poetry class inspired me alsdkghdslfkjghasldfkj

There he stands alone sword unsheathed and hands

Clasped in false cheer. ‘Have I sure sinned to earn

This punishment?’ he begs. Your reprimands

A scar, a sizzling iron hot to burn

His valor into pieces easily

Held apart, cut new from decided

Small arguments. His former family

Mourning a loss, buries a none-sided

King. So we fresh royals borne from ashes

Once soft and strong, a solo spotlight sung, 

Now whispered duets, hushed past flashes

Of thine cold emerald eyes. Yet I clung

To dreams; Creativity ’gain we form

Two Sides no longer, without anyone’s scorn.


	2. i still think its their fault

first came the dark 

like funhouse mirrors cracked

fractured from lullaby lightning lucidity 

in  to two too

into what

you’re me in the mirror   
golden boy 

my reflection

what would i be    
without 

my reflection

it was so dark you were scared  
i wanted to hold your hand 

your reflection

bindings grip my our my arm    
yank into too

you screamed 

i sobbed 

separate 

mirrors 

who is that prince I see

they weren’t there  
you once told me  
you were happy

staring straight back at me

they didn’t see  
how ugly you were in the aftermath  
but we’re so different now that it seems right  
for me to wish they’d borne witness  
to what they did to you me us me   


when will my reflection show

tore tearing trenches across your cheeks

a cry of clouded confusion and forgetful creative fervor 

a whole hole emptiness tore 

you once told me 

i miss

but 

* * *

Is it fair to use the royal We

When they stole you away and left me?


End file.
